


Flaws

by triscuit



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscuit/pseuds/triscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chromedome and Prowl make some decisions regarding their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws

The times where they could meet felt so few and far between these days. Even so early on, the war had begun to take its tolls. But even despite that, the couple had finally found a moment to see one another. It was an important place, one where they often used to meet. There was a slight uncertainty in the air, it just felt too difficult to place. 

Prowl settled upon the bench of the small park. The area was desolate, few mechs wanted to spend their time in leisure these days. Even so, it offered him and his partner a certain level of privacy. It was nice to feel isolated like this.

“Do you like your coffee?” Prowl spoke, managing a smile to Chromedome. There was a distance between them on the bench. He moved closer, trying to close the gap slightly. It was warmer like this, just being this close enough.

“Mm, yeah. It’s nice.” Chromedome replied, reaching over to rest his hand on Prowl’s thigh. He ran his hand along it, squeezing it gently. Prowl always felt warm, it made him feel a little better about everything. It wasn't easy spending so much time working far away. Not when there were so many secrets that had to be shared between them when they were together. Not when he had to dredge up every uncomfortable thing his line of work had to offer.

There was something valuable at some honesty, even if he did try to put a slight filter to it. He just wondered if there was any benefit to it. Not with the way Prowl looked at him. With how his lips pulled into a forced smile. It made his spark sink every time he thought of it.

Chromedome’s train of thought was abruptly broken as Prowl’s hand squeezed over his own. His fingers rubbed over his own too gently. He could barely feel the contact. 

“Tumbl-ah.. Chromedome, I mean. Sorry, I thought I’d be adjusted to that by now.” Prowl’s laugh felt different. It made Chromedome’s spark sink lower. 

“I would… like to speak to you about something.” Chromedome could feel Prowl’s hand now, he was shaking like a sparkling. With his words, Prowl squeezed tighter.

Chromedome wanted Prowl to shut up. He didn't want to hear another word. His mind was already reeling with each possibility. This conversation could go in many directions, all of which weren't ones he wanted to go. 

“Our lives lead us in many directions, don’t they?” Prowl looked to Chromedome, smiling. “Sometimes we cross paths, and we walk along those paths together. Side by side, until we meet our ends. I suppose even then there isn't a separation.” The gravel under Prowl’s peds shifted as he gently moved it. “And sometimes we only meet for a short time, and then never see one another again.” 

Why did a smile have to be a commodity? He wished Prowl was more prone to happiness and laughter. Anything to devalue that little gesture. It made Chromedome feel sick to think about how much it meant to him. It meant everything to him. 

He wasn't thirsty for his coffee anymore. Setting it aside on the bench, Chromedome didn't respond to a single word. With the warm cup leaving his hand, he felt remarkably cold.

“But sometimes we need to… just separate for a while. Sometimes there’s growing to be done between then and now. And even if it hurts, it’s for the best.” He was still smiling that sweet smile. Chromedome wanted to wipe it right off his face. 

Prowl moved his other hand to grasp Chromedome’s as well, squeezing gently. “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“If you’re going to dump me, just say it. I’ll go get my stuff from the apartment. I know a place to stay. Someone I can… stay with. I’ll figure it out.” He yanked his hand away from Prowl. Why was he acting like this? Why now out of all times? Why when he needed him the most? 

“It’s… it’s not that Chromedome.” Prowl moved closer, but he kept his hands to himself. “I just… I see you. I see where you are.” It was a bunch of nonsense, it was lies. Chromedome knew it. He was lying, just anything to get out of the relationship, that was it. 

“You see where I am, huh? I’m on a bench. We’re at the place where we had our first date. Do you see that, too? What else do you see, Prowl?” Chromedome was shaking, his head felt like it was pounding. 

“I see us meeting again.” 

How could Prowl still be smiling like that?

“And when we do, things will be different. You will have found your way through the war. I will have found mine. And we will be by each other’s sides. We just need to…”

“We need to what?”

“We need to grow up.”

Chromedome had a difficult time believing this line of scrap that Prowl was feeding him. What was he even talking about? He had grown plenty, he wasn't a sparkling. 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“We need to survive this. But doing it together…” Prowl looked directly at Chromedome. “We’re learning to hate each other, aren't we?” 

There was an exhale in the conversation. They both could feel it. Chromedome couldn't even bring himself to respond. What could he say to that? 

“Taking a break. Ah, well. It would be the optimal solution.” Prowl broke contact for a moment, before looking up at Chromedome once more. “We meet each other again. I know.” 

For once, it looked like even Prowl himself had an impossible time organizing an articulate response. Chromedome had to admit he was impressed with how much this conversation was ruining every small aspect of his life.

“I know we will. I know we will be here again, and it will be better. I promise.” Prowl leaned over, kissing the side of Chromedome’s mouthplate. It felt so warm, but Chromedome couldn't be certain if the swelling was out of happiness or anger. “I don’t want us to learn to despise each other. I don’t want to argue or fight. I don’t want another contest to see who carries the most burdens.” 

Chromedome could hear a sigh escaping Prowl, and he could feel the mech begin to lean against him. Prowl’s face was pressed to his arm, and there was a peculiar moisture that followed. As he shifted his face, it only got worse.

“When I see you again, and when you see me again. We’ll be smiling. You’ll have so many stories to tell me. You’ll tell me about how you had a close call. I’ll tell you about how I was stationed at the same city as you. We’ll… we’ll figure that out through coincidence. That we were both in the same place, but never knew.” Prowl was shaking again, Chromedome kept his gaze out toward the street. He didn't see the point in staring at him.

“We’ll laugh about it, and we’ll feel so… depressed about it. But it will be together again. I’ll have a nice place we can stay, and you’ll have just the right furniture for it. We’ll fit back together. The pieces will come together. I've calculated it, I've checked the probabilities.” 

Chromedome wasn't sure if Prowl believed himself. The conviction in his voice was making him feel heavy. He didn't expect this kind of honesty about something that Prowl had no way of knowing about. Even worse, he was beginning to believe him. These words were infectious, and they were sinking into him. 

They’d meet again, right? 

He shifted his weight, readjusting their position to wrap his arm around Prowl.

Sure. It’d work out.

They just had some growing up to do.

“Right, you’re right. I’ll be sure to keep track of every single one. I’ll just record it for you.” Chromedome traced his fingers over Prowl’s back. It was pure habit that kept him doing this. “I’ll make sure to show you all the highlights when we meet up again. When the war’s over, we’ll have plenty of time to watch memories.” 

His side felt even wetter now, Prowl’s face brushing against him once more. He was being oddly quiet. 

Chromedome reached over with his other arm. He brushed aside the tears that stained Prowl’s face. “Alright? So don’t get upset.” Why was Prowl getting this worked up, anyway? He was the one breaking it off between them. 

He could feel Prowl shifting slightly, he was nodding. “Of… Of course. You’re right.” 

Prowl was just so warm against him, so why did he feel so cold? Chromedome felt like his spark chamber was practically freezing over. 

“I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.”

Sure. It’d work out. 

They just had some growing up to do.


End file.
